19 January 2000
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2000-01-19 ; Comments *Peelenium 1999 and the seventh part of the All-Time 2000 Festive Fifty. *Start of show: "Hello and welcome to the first Wednesday night programme to come from Peel Acres. Tonight we've got a new session for you from Mouse On Mars, the Peelenium reaches back in history to 1999, All-Time Festive Fifty numbers 20-16 inclusive, and after our recent trip to the Netherlands, who do we love? We love Solex!" He then accidentally plays Go instead. Sessions *Mouse On Mars, #3. Recorded 1999-11-13. No known commercial release. The track 'Download Sofist' was not broadcast, but included in the repeat on 16 March 2000. Tracklisting *Go: 'Susie Don't Leave (LP-Whatcha Doin')' (Sub Pop) (wrong track moment) *Solex: 'Snappy & Cocky (LP-Pick Up)' (Matador) *Mouse On Mars: 'Pinwheel Herman' (Peel Session) *Jameson: 'Eraser (3x7": Somewhere Forever Inside)' (Bear) *Palm Skin Productions: 'How To Score In Vienna (LP-Künstruk)' (Pussyfoot) *Conlon Nancarrow: 'Study for Player Piano No. 3A (5xCD-Studies For Player Piano Vols 1 & 2)' (Wergo) In 1996, Michael Berkeley had surprised Peel by playing one of these studies on the Radio 3 show Private Passions. :(JP: 'I think you'd like to hear my version of that played on the harmonium.') *Zea: 'Give Some Theatre (LP-Kowtow To An Idiot)' (Transformed Dreams) *Celestial Season: 'Monumenta (Compilation CD-NNP-Nieuw Nederlands Peil 8 (Noorderslag))' (Play It Again Sam) *Mouse On Mars: 'Destroia/Supersonic Fadeout' (Peel Session) *Primal Scream: 'Accelerator (CD-Xtrmntr)' (Creation) *Dorsey & Beatrix Dixon: 'Shining City Over The River (Compilation CD-Prayers From Hell White Gospel & Sinners Blues 1927-1940)' (Trikont) *Ant: 'Where Happiness Begins (CD single)' (Fabulous Friends) *Competition track 2: Pastels, 'Thomson Colour-To Rococo Rot Remix (Compilation CD-Illuminati-Pastels Music Remixed)' (Domino Recording Company Ltd) Peelenium 1999 #Cay, 'Princes & Princesses (CD single)' (EastWest) #Yo La Tengo, 'It Takes A Lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry' (Peel 60th birthday CD) #Monkey Steals The Drum, 'Injured Birds (7 inch)' (Shifty Disco) #Princess Kaiulani, 'Alamoana Fade Away (7 inch)' (Motorway) #Brian & Tony Gold, 'Not Perfect (7")' (Kickin Productions) *Mouse On Mars: 'Goganol' (Peel Session) 2000 Festive Fifty (All-Time): Numbers 20-16 *'20': Joy Division, 'She's Lost Control (LP-Unknown Pleasures)' (Factory) *'19': New Order, 'Temptation (12 inch)' (Factory) :(JP: 'I've got an outraged email here from Sean in Preston, saying, "No Cuban Boys in the 1999 Peelenium? It's an outrage! How can you not have 'Cognoscenti Vs Intelligentsia'? It's the most important musical event of the year", and so on. But you know, we've tried with the tracks in the Peelenium, quite clearly, you can't represent an entire year with just four or five tracks, but to play some of the less obvious ones, and, as regular listeners will know, our bodies throb in unison in this house at the mere mention of the name of the Cuban Boys, so we certainly love 'em, we're not trying to do 'em down in any way.') *'18': Only Ones, 'Another Girl Another Planet (7 inch)' (CBS) :(JP: 'Perennial favourite, obviously.') *'17': New Order, 'Ceremony (7 inch)' (Factory) *'16': My Bloody Valentine, 'Soon (7 inch)' (Creation) *Hefner: 'He Got Better Things For You (EP-Revelations!)' (Top Dog Recordings) File ;Name *a) Peel Show 2000-01-19 *b) jp200100 NOTE: incorrect date ;Length *a) 02:03:02 *b) 01:59:11 ;Other *a) Complete show compiled and speed-corrected from three separate files by SIG. Many thanks to the tapers for source material. *b) Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:2000 Category:Peel shows Category:Peelenium Category:Festive Fifty Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Wrong Track Moment